


Moonlighting

by jenfoxworth



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Betrayal, Biting, OC, Possession, oc possession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenfoxworth/pseuds/jenfoxworth
Summary: Dr. Flug goes out in search of... something... on his boss' orders.





	Moonlighting

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=24es178)

The forest was a dark place, and the location remote, but this was the place that the being he was looking for was supposed to be. Flug had read up on the beast, or the myth rather. A being that left bite marks and dead bodies in it's wake, but could also turn itself into other beings or steal their bodies. Such a power had to be dark magic, his boss had claimed, and he wanted Flug to use it for his inventions. The scientist sighed, dark magic, as if such things existed, everything could be explained through science, in some form or another. Except for currently maybe his boss, whom he hadn't gotten the chance to research up close yet. He daren't touch him of his own accord.

Though he'd been surprised when his boss allowed him to go on this mission without him. Such a being should surely interest the eldritch so, wouldn't he want to witness it first hand? Odd, Flug thought. Even Demencia stayed home, and of course it was way past 505's bedtime. Very... Strange... The scientist didn't like this, he didn't like it at all. Even though it was a full moon out, and was pretty bright outside for the night, the hard wind blew against him, unnerving. 

Originally he had several bots accompanying him, including cam-bot, but the main bots could make it across the cliffs/mountains earlier, so now he just had the versatile cam-bot. It didn't comfort him much, since cam-bot was made for commercial purposes, not defense, but he had a few weapons on him just in case. Either way, the entire situation was making him extremely nervous, even with night vision goggles, he kept hearing noises, or was it just his mind playing tricks on him? Years of living at the manor had made him extremely paranoid.

Cam-bot was made to be silent so at least it could move around without making noise, it swiveled around as it followed him, ready to record at a moments notice. It's master wanted it to record the encounter, for scientific purposes of course, but it also had primary objectives added into it's mission from the boss, that would override the scientist's at a moments notice.

Sticks breaking caused Flug to glance repeatedly in all directions, but the one place he wasn't looking was behind him, because that was where Cam-bot was, surely that area was covered, the machine would alert him if anything happened, he assumed.

He assumed incorrectly.

It's program overidden, it wasn't made for defense in the first place, it actually swerved to the side to allow the beast room as it attacked the scientist from behind. A small sound was barely heard as Flug's proximity warning went off, he started to turn but was immediately knocked flat on the ground by a set of heavy paws that contained extremely large claws.

"N-n-no! AAAAAHHHH! CAM-BOT, HELP ME!!" He screamed, as one of the paws pushed his bag-head face down to the ground. He struggled to get his hands into his lab coat for a weapon, but the beast was sitting on him, his heavy weight holding him down with ease.

Cam-bot meanwhile completely ignored Flug's plea. It DID send a signal out to the manor, but it was more of an alert that the mission was occurring then a cry for help, as it began recording and livestreaming the unfolding scene.

Hundreds of miles away at the actual manor, Black Hat sat in his office watching the screen, hands steepled with a satisfying grin on his face. He hadn't heard Flug scream like this in quite some time, how lovely! He'd heard about this beast, and wanted it, but of course he wasn't about to go out and get it himself. The scientist would make easy prey, and the beast would attack, and use him to return, where the eldritch would extract him for his own. A pet maybe? Perhaps, or just something to experiment with, either way, something to ease his boredom for a bit. Flug had lagged a bit, from some sort of human illness, called the 'chicken pox', it had effected his work, and thus the demon had become quite bored. This was his punishment, for boredom and not keeping up with his already unreasonable deadlines.

Black Hat licked his own fangs as the beast loomed over his scientist, its own glowing green canines showing. The eldritch hissed with anticipation, suddenly wishing it were him on the scientist, he would have to have a turn when the doctor came back, the human's flesh and blood were always deliciously filled with fear. What a lucky beast, this creature was, to get a taste of him!

In the forest, Flug continued to struggle, as much as he could being held down so firmly, it was easy for him to see that the beast was playing with him. Like he hadn't felt that before, he thought sarcastically, while still in terror. He knew this game. Why the hell wasn't Cam-bot doing something?! At least alerting someone, or something, it was just setting there...

Then it hit him. It was on. It was broadcasting. "No... no... no no no no! B-boss! Please, help me! Stop this thing!" He whimpered, turning to look at Cam-bot.

Another light lit up on Cam-bot, apparently it had been fitted with a communication device as well, but there wasn't much noise coming from the other end except for hissing and was sounded like growling... "Yessssss.... Let's see what it can do....!!!" A low sinister laugh came from the speaker. 

The human realized suddenly that the entire thing was a set up, no wonder he was alone with just fucking Cam-bot! The boss WANTED this to happen, he was just being played with, an experiment! He struggled some more, managing to get his arms free, only to have them pinned down again, the beast was having no trouble controlling him. 

Flug wanted to fight it more, but fear began to overtake him as he felt the creature's breath on him, and he froze, save for the tears and whimpers coming from his face.

"You should have been more careful doctor. No lagging in your work, Chippen Clox or whatever is no excuse! Tsk tsk!" He heard Black Hat's voice dripping with anticipation coming from Cam-bot.

The scientist couldn't believe what he was hearing, well, actually he could. Of course his boss wouldn't give a shit if he had been sick. A fever of 104 F, throwing up every few minutes, rashes, itchy all over, hot and cold flashes, extreme weakness to the point where he could barely move... Why would he care about human limitations, all he cared about was progress! It was just all he could do to keep himself alive since he couldn't go to a hospital, and the eldritch complained about deadlines!

His thoughts came back to the moment at hand as he felt the snout of the creature, which he had observed to be some sort of large, radioactive... hyena... forced its way under his bag so that it could sniff the back of his neck. It's tongue lolled out, licking him with hot saliva. With its nose and mouth under the paper, he could smell the rancid breath from it having previously eaten someone... recently... 

Gagging, still slightly weak and ill from his earlier bout, it didn't seem to deter his attacker much. Flug finally just let himself loose in collapse, though still hyperventilating, accepting his fate. No one was going to help him, absolutely no one, and he couldn't even help himself, no wonder his boss called him an idiot all the time... He should have seen this coming from a mile away, but he was so excited to go out and get a new test subject after not being physically able to work that he hadn't been able to think clearly.

His mind jolted back to reality and he let out an ear piercing scream as the sharp teeth sank violently into the side of his neck. The bite was hard, almost hard enough to severe the veins in his neck, but not quite, just enough to puncture the artery.

Cam-bot just kept on streaming, as the beast growled at its victim in pleasure, red eyes and green body glowing even brighter as it began to disappear into a mist, flowing into the wound on the scientists neck. Flug convulsed violently on the ground, unable to control his reflexes or movements as something invaded his body and mind. He attempted to fight whatever it was, but he was so weak already, that his will proved no contest to the beast. It, for the most part, ignored him, though he could hear its thoughts. It wasn't a specifically clear language, but he could... understand, what it wanted, what it was, and what it was doing.

It only terrified him more.

He couldn't move on his own accord anymore. For a few moments, he lay there motionless, the beast, apparently called Hatari, getting its bearings in his mind, looking around his memories with interest. The hyena closed them like a book, turning its attention to taunting and laughing at Flug within his own mind, he had done this countless times, and this was always a hilarious part to him, he loved their fear and despair.

Cam-bot was still perched in its spot, though now it moved closer to its Boss' orders, he wanted a close up, why wasn't Flug moving...? Had the beast killed him by accident? What a waste...

One of Flug's arms twitched, and the 'human' gave out a short grunt as it struggled to stand up. It instinctively reached up and steadied itself on Cam-bot. "Fucking biped..." He muttered in a low voice, looking at the lens of the camera with slight interest.

Black Hat stared back, intrigued for the time being with the red glowing eyes behind the goggles. How very interesting...! He thought.

"Flug. You get your ass back to the lab, NOW. I don't have time to have you fooling about in some damn forest miles from civilization, I have an evil business empire to run. Just because you get bitten by some radioactive beast doesn't give you an excuse not to work!" The eldritch taunted through the mic. He knew full well that Flug was not in control at all, so he was very selective with what words he used to attempt to lure the beast to him.

It wasn't difficult.

The scientist saluted the camera, and appeared to inspect the map attached to the digital HUD system attached to his goggles, before setting off in the correct direction, Cam-bot following him all the way, still streaming.

**Author's Note:**

> This short thing was done on a request from a good friend of mine. (I don't normally take requests.) We had developed the Hatari character together, so sometimes we find some 'interesting' things to come up with it. Not sure if this one will continue or not, maybe it will, maybe it won't. If interest is garnered in it, more chance of it I suppose. I don't plan on it having any actual smut in it, but hey, who knows, wherever it goes if it goes somewhere.
> 
> (I was going to put Black Hat jacking off to watching the possession, but decided to keep it clean for the most part, because my mind is already disturbed enough, ain't it?)


End file.
